My dreams only come when it's raining!
by Mariana-chan
Summary: Well, this was my first fic ever! Aoshi-sam gets sick, Misao has to take care of him and both of them aren't at their best (especially Aoshi).
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This was my first fic ever. So it might sound a bit different from the ones I usually do. Actually this one could be considered humor. You'll find out on later chapter. Hope you like it! And review, 'kay?

  

    
    **My dreams only come when it's raining**
    
    **chapter 1**
    
    Misao looked out the window once again. It was still raining very hard! It had been like that for three days now and it never stopped! She was starting to feel her body craving for exercise! The Aoiya had been almost dead those days, because when it rained like that everybody stayed at home.
    
    But that wasn't the worst thing. The thing that transformed Misao's last days into a nightmare was Aoshi's departure, for a mission. He had went to Osaka to meet with a contact and hadn't returned after a week there. They received word that he was ok, that the business was going to take more time and work then what they had first expected. Misao could barely wait to see him again!
    
    Not that their relationship had evolved much those past months, but she thought he was finally warming up a bit! The last month he had even had four or five breakfast with the others, instead of being locked up in that room until it was time to go to the temple. He still didn't talk much and he still pretty much watched everyone like he was measuring their strength.
    
    Then, two weeks ago, a letter had come to him and to Okina, which they didn't care to tell her, even tough she was the Okashira! The next day, at one of those breakfasts, he said he was going to investigate a prier contact of them.
    
    And that rain! It never stopped! If only she could have left the house to practice outside, she would have her head distracted for some hours, but she couldn't! So she just kept bagging her head on the same subject, the ever present subject: Aoshi-sama. As it was known, absence makes the heart grow fonder…
    
    She didn't like him traveling in that rain, even tough he was an experienced ninja, she still worried over him. He had the habit of doing unnecessary things, just for his job. The thought of him walking in the rain, just to deliver to report as soon as possible, was very acceptable. He could easily get sick.
    
    "Aoshi-sama, be careful."

  

    
    Aoshi looked at the trail. Someone was talking about him, his ears were burning up.
    
    'Come on, Aoshi, the weather isn't getting any better!'
    
    He was beginning to regret not having stayed at Osaka, at least until the rain calmed up a bit. Now he was half way to Kyoto, drenched and…
    
    "Atchooo…"
    
    And with the flu to! 'Slick, very slick Aoshi.' In a normal day he would do the path to Kyoto in a
    
    day, two at most, but the weather like it was, he was already going to the third day! His contact's wife had invited him to stay at their house, but he had to say no, since he wanted to return has soon as possible. Now he looked like he was going to arrive at though he had stayed in Osaka, or even later!
    
    He just kept on walking, that would heat him up… he was freezing! His teeth clattered, his hands were shaking and he could feel his heart palpitating. He was shivering all over!
    
    'Great! I bet now I'm with a fever. If Misao knows about this, when I get home, I won't get rid of her!'
    
    The thought of being put to bed and being taken care by Misao wasn't all that displeasing, but he was the worst patient a doctor could hope for. He hated staying in bed, even tough it provided a lot of time to think, but those days he didn't had any problem finding time to think.
    
    He had the whole day to do it! He would go to the temple and he would only stopped when Misao came with the tea and they talked a bit. Those minutes were a kind of a break on his search for peace and tranquility. He had grown very fond of those tea ceremonies, he had discovered that on that trip, when started catching himself thinking about her…
    
    "Atchooo…"
    
    Aoshi quickened his step. It was already very late in the night, according to the moon position. Maybe he could get there some time in the next morning.

  

    
    Ok, I was just in the bus when a idea popped into my head: how did Aoshi behave when he was a little kid and had to stay in bed? Better: how would he behave having to stay in bed with Misao taking care of him, as an adult?
    
    I don't like to make fics that go on and on, because then I lose the flow, so I'm planing on making this as short has possible.
    
    Comments would work fine, please. And some ideas how to tie Aoshi to his bed would be welcomed to. :)
    
    Thanks for reading. :)
    
    Bye


	2. I'm not feeling all that good...

**My dreams only come when it's raining**
    
    **chapter 2**
    
    The sun hadn't set yet. If fact the air still held much of that day-break mist, that held that dewy
    
    smell. All of that would have fit Aoshi perfectly, if not for the continuous rain and the fact that I was now certain he was really sick. Not even his trusty trenchcoat had saved him from that persistent rainy days.
    
    He was now very close to the Aoiya, so he had to try and put himself together. He didn't want everyone all over him, specially Misao. His wet clothes were heavy to walk with! And his legs were beginning to complain. He had to hurry up if he wanted to arrive before the Aoiya filled up with the lunch customers.
    
    He was starting to see more people, now that he had entered Kyoto, most of them setting their stands or buying food for the new day. Most of them were men, but all of them stared at him, when he passed, wet to the bones! He was sure he looked terribly [as if that's possible], tired as he was, sick, wet and upset. He just wanted to get home, deliver the information to Okina, get a bath and go to bed for, at least, a century.
    
    After some moments he saw the Aoiya building, already with some sighs of live coming from it. he decided he didn't want to meet the entire staff, so he entered trough the back door. While he was heading for Okina's room, he eared Okon and Omasu talking in the kitchen, in the  restaurant main room Shiro was cleaning the floor, while Kuro placed the chairs.
    
    He passed trough them without being noticed and went up the stairs. Okina's room wasn't very far away from the top of the stairs, so Aoshi got there almost instantly. He could see the old man was up already, because of the mild light that came from the window that made shadows against the paper door. The door was open shortly after he had knocked, and Okina stood there watching him with startled eyes.
    
    "Aoshi." They both nodded and then Okina invited Aoshi in. "You're back earlier then we thought. And obviously not as healthier!"
    
    "It's nothing, I just caught a bit of rain, nothing much. Here's the information you asked for, nothing is out of place, as we first thought."
    
    Okina received the papers, but continued looking at him. He really looked bad… "Alright, I'll look at these, while you get yourself dry and clean. And, while you're at it, have some rest, ok?"
    
    Aoshi nodded again and left the room, heading for his own. It was with relief that he saw Misao wasn't near her room, wasn't even in that floor. He picked up some towels and headed for the bath area.

  

    
    That stupid ceiling had already been fixed four times that winter and it looked like it was going to be fixed again. Since the restaurant was opening in half an hour, she had to fix it alone, for the time being.
    
    'But it's still raining! What's the use of fixing it, if it gets ruined again? No way!', Misao thought.
    
    Since she wasn't going to fix the roof, she might as well help around the restaurant, before she had to help serving… with a kimono… argh! Misao entered the kitchen, were Okon and Omasu were cooking the day's main dish.
    
    "Do you need some help around here?"
    
    "No, dear, but the boys might thank you if you helped them." Omasu said. And it seemed as though they did need some help. 
    
    She was cleaning the tables when Okina entered the room, with a small smile on his face. He headed for Misao's direction and greeted her.
    
    "Ohayou, Misao-chan. How are you today?" Misao looked at him, wondering what made him so happy that morning.
    
    "Fine. That stupid roof, in the workroom, is leaking again! But I thought it would be a waist of time fixing it now, while it's still raining."
    
    "I think you're right. And you have better things to do now, don't you?" Misao looked at him, wondering what the hell was he talking about.
    
    "If you think I'm going to serve, with a kimono, you're mistaken, you know."
    
    "No, no! Now that Aoshi's here." Misao stopped cleaning the table and glared at him.
    
    "He's home?" Between Okina's nod and Misao's run for the stairs, only went a second.

  

    
    That bath had done wonders to him; he felt much more relaxed and not as cold as he felt before. The clean yukata did their part to! If Okina was the only one that knew he was there, he sleep some time, without anyone getting suspicious. His head was still hurting and was already felling a thin layer of sweat all over his body again, neutralizing the entire effect of the bath.
    
    His futon was already spread on the floor, when he eared steps on the stairs. 'Now, who is that? Maybe Okina…' But after five seconds, when he saw her shadow against his door, his hopes tumbled down entirely.
    
    "Aoshi-sama, I'm coming in."
    
    He could have been naked or having some other private moment, but it didn't matter, because she entered without even waiting for a reply.
    
    She looked great that day1 Her skin was shiny and smooth, her hair was very netly arranged in its costumary braid… she looked like she was glowing…
    
    'What the hell was that? You really are sick.'
    
    "Oh, Aoshi-sama, you don't look very well. Have you been taken care of yourself?"
    
    "I'm fine Misao, I just thought I'd get some rest, because I haven't been sleeping very well." Misao looked doubious, hesitant between letting him sleep and asking what he had been doing. The later…
    
    "Well, sure. But you need to take better care of yourself, Aoshi-sama. You might have got yourself sick! Do you have a fever? Let me see."
    
    Aoshi tried to doge her, but his moves were slow and hers were getting better by the months. "Aoshi-sama, you're burning up! Kami! Get into bed right now! I'm calling a doctor." Aoshi catched her rist, while she was running out of the room. "You're over reacting! I was going to bed, when you showed up, and there's no need for a doctor."
    
    "Of course there is! You've got a very high fever,
    
    Aoshi-sama. You might get a pneumonia!"
    
    Before Aoshi could utter a word she had ran out of the room.
    
    'This is going to be some long days!'

  


Okay, 2nd chapter. Now press that button down there and review, you hear me?

MaRiAnA


	3. I HAVE to stay in bed?!

**My dreams only come when it's raining**
    
    **chapter 3**
    
    "Un-uh. Yes I understand: three times a day. Hai… hai."
    
    Aoshi laid in his bed, listening to the conversation going on, outside his room. The door wasn't completely closed, so it was a quite easy thing to do. Ten minutes after Misao had forced him to get to bed, she had come back with a doctor. He hadn't said anything while the man was still there, but he was already planning a full scale lecture for Misao, once the doctor went away.
    
    'I didn't a doctor, for God's sake! She exaggerates everything!'
    
    Actually, his head was felling better, after taking that disgusting thing the doctor had prescribed, he just didn't wanted to admit.
    
    The conversation ended and Misao was inside the room right after it… looking at him with those sympathetic eyes, she had. Those ocean blue eyes… 'Kami, maybe I really need that medication!'
    
    "How are you felling, Aoshi-sama?", she asked sweetly. "Fine." He didn't fell like chiding Misao, but he didn't needed her all over him either. His eyes were heavy and his head was still hurting. "I'm going to sleep now."
    
    Misao stood there for some time, watching him. He took a while to doze off, maybe because he felt she was still there, but after a while his fever wan. The doctor had said he had a very high temperature and should have a lot of rest.
    
    'He looks so tired.' He did. He had dark rings around his eyes, giving away the nights he hadn't sleep, because of that damned rain! She looked one last time at him, before leaving — he was shivering. She placed a thick blanket around him and left.

  

    
     "What did the doctor said?" Omasu asked, when Misao got to the kitchen.
    
    "He said he has very high temperatures, that he could have got a much serious thing then a bad cold, and then he would have serious brain damage, if he stayed in the rain for much longer. He prescribed two medicines, one of them is a herb to solve in his tea… he has to have lots of liquids. And he has to stay in bed for, at least, five or six days."
    
    "And how do you plan on keeping him there for that long?", Okina asked. "I don't think he'll like it, when you tell him."
    
    Misao looked at them and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm taking care of him, because you're already very busy and… what?"
    
    "You're taking care of him because we're busy? Make sure you take really good care of him, Misao-chan", Okina said, while he left the kitchen, leaving a very red Misao and a laughing Omasu.

  

    
    "You already lost all your money. How are you managing now?", he asked, looking at the girl.
    
    "Well, what if we bet clothes? Would you like that Aoshi-sama?", she asked.
    
    "You'll lose all your clothes to. And then what?", he asked while looking at his cards… a straight flush.
    
    "And then I'll be naked… just for you, Aoshi-anata." Aoshi tapped his fingers against his lips and looked at her.
    
    "What about a lap dance after that?", he suggested. 
    
    "If you win, hai."
    
    "Ok, Misao, which is the first item you'll be betting? Your shorts?"
    
    Aoshi woke up suddenly, sitting straight in his futon, causing another sting of pain in his head.
    
    'What kind of a dream was that? I don't play cards… a-a l-lap dance?!'
    
    According to the position of the sun, he had slept the entire afternoon. Misao would be there with his medicine in a while and he had to recover himself. He was sweating buckets, he was sure his cheeks were flushed and his body hurt all over.
    
    'I don't remember ever having this kind of dreams! I must really be ill! Just having dreams like these… with a child!… Well, she is not exactly a child, but even so! A lap dance? Kami!'
    
    He placed a tired hand in his forehead — it was burning up. If his rest continued to be plagued by this kind of dreams, he wasn't sure he wanted to rest anymore. But his eyelids felt so heavy!
    
    But he couldn't sleep! 'Just a little.'
    
    No!
    
    'Just five minutes, before Misao comes.'
    
    "More spume, Aoshi-anata?"
    
    "Humm… iie, but a back-rub would be nice.", he replied.
    
    He felt two soft hands in his back and shoulders, rubbing.
    
    "Like this? You're so stiff, anata! Relax."
    
    He just relaxed and felt the water all around him, he felt like he was floating.
    
    "You are floating. And you're very sexy, floating that way, all naked!"
    
    "Ahh! Oh my God! This isn't happening! I'm having naked dreams with Misao! I hadn't had a naked dream since I was thirteen!"
    
    Knock
    
    Knock
    
    "Aoshi-sama, I'm coming in. It's time for your medicine."

  

    
    Hum.. nothing to say. Well, if you haven't reviewed now would be a nice time, un?


End file.
